The Tears of a Mother
by My Alibi
Summary: Amidala must face one of the most tourturing things a mother would ever have to do... She must give up her newborn twins...


Disclaimer I do not own Star Wars! Ok? I never will! And since I'm making no money off of this, why should it bother anyone?  
  
  
AN/ For a great song to go with this, try Bryan Adams 'Everything I do'. Just a thought!  
  
  
__________________________  
  
"Look into my eyes,  
You will see,  
What you mean to me..."  
  
Bryan Adams, 'Everything I Do'  
__________________________  
  
  
  
The Tears of a Mother  
  
A baby's cry tore through the chambers of the former queen's chambers. She closed her eyes and slid from her bed. Her chestnut hair fell loosely over her shoulders as she bent over her son's bassinet. The infant had a powerful set of lungs, if nothing else. She gently lifted him from his bed and cradled him. Almost immediately he fell silent.  
  
"My beautiful son... I love you." Amidala spoke softly to him. His ice blue eyes were open wide with wonder as he looked at his mother's comforting face. She smiled with joy brimming as he waved his tiny fist in the air. She laughed softly as her colorful robes draped around her. The shining white marble was cold against her bare feet, but her whole world was consumed with his wonder.  
  
But his twin sister seemed intent on getting her fair share of the attention as she soon began to wail. Amidala laughed slightly, balancing her son as she lifted the spirited girl as well.   
  
"My children... Luke and Leia. I love you two more than life itself." she promised. Warm sunlight spilled through the open balcony doors and a fresh breeze blew.   
  
Though the twins were already a few days old, no one knew of their existence other than her most trusted advisors. And most of them thought that there was only one child. No one knew for certain the genders or names of the children, other than Amidala and her best friend, Sabe.  
  
Amidala wanted to proclaim them over the rooftops of Coruscant, but it had come down to this after Anakin's fall. A sharp emotional pain filled her at the memory. It had been before she found out she was pregnant, of course. Of that, they were all lucky. He would have gladly taken them from her to use as his pawns. She didn't want that for her children.  
  
"Amidala. There is an Obi-Wan Kenobi here to see you." The voice belonged to Sabe. Amidala turned and put the cooing twins into their bassinets before heading to the main hall. Obi-Wan stood there. His dark hair was beginning to dust itself grey, but his prominent stance was still obvious.  
  
"Greetings, Lady Amidala." he said with a formal bow.   
  
"There is no such need for formalities. I no longer hold a title worthy of such honor." Amidala insisted. Obi-Wan smiled at her slightly, despite the circumstances surrounding his arrival.  
  
"I disagree, but we cannot spend all day verbally sparring. You wanted to see me?" he prompted. Amidala looked him over for a moment.  
  
She took a deep breath. "I have something to ask of you that I have no right to ask." she began, struggling to find the words for her request. She finally gave up on words and motioned for him to follow her into her personal chambers. Sabe was there already, tending to the twins.  
  
Obi-Wan seemed shocked when he saw them. "Are they-" he began. Amidala nodded, taking Luke from Sabe.  
  
"Yes. Anakin's and mine. I'm sorry I never told you, but I thought it would be best if no one knew." she explained. She stood at Obi-Wan's side and let the two examine each other.  
  
"He's beautiful, Amidala. What's his name?" Obi-Wan asked, feeling a smile creep to his lips.   
  
"Luke Skywalker. And the other is a girl: Leia Skywalker." Amidala told the Jedi. But her smile quickly faded. "But now that Anakin is out to destroy the Jedi..." she trailed.  
  
"It's not safe for them anymore." the man finished. His face grew thoughtful for a moment. "I expect you want me to find safety for them?" he asked with raised eyebrows. The former queen nodded.  
  
"I want them to stay together if at all possible..." she trailed. Obi-Wan shook his head.   
  
"Both are strong in the Force. I sensed that already. It would be too dangerous to have both of them in the same place. Anakin would surely find them." The Jedi told her. She cast her eyes down, allowing her eyes to meet her son's. They seemed to mirror his father's to the point it almost brought her to tears.  
  
"Very well." she spoke, trying to mask the choked up tone, but failing. She looked up at the man and saw his reassuring smile.  
  
"I will take Luke with me. I have an old friend on Tatooine who owes me a favor. I can leave Luke with him." Amidala seemed worried.   
  
"What kind of man is he?" she asked urgently. He laughed slightly.  
  
"He's a little harsh, but his wife is a kind woman. He would grow up there, safer than most other places. The couple are the Lars'. Owen and I used to be best friends." Obi-Wan explained. Amidala still seemed worried, but nodded slightly. "Listen, Amidala. This is all very sudden, but the children are no longer safe here. You need to find Leia a home soon as well. I will try to find one for her, but I can make you no guarantees. The speed at which the last idea came to me must mean it's a symbol from the Force."  
  
Amidala tried to smile, but failed. She turned, still cradling her son and stepped onto the balcony. "When do you wish to leave?" she asked, trying to make her voice uncaring. Her anger and fear shone through though.  
  
Obi-Wan almost told her what had become second nature to him: 'Fear leads to anger, anger leads to rage, rage leads to hate, hate leads to the Dark Side.' He was glad he caught himself though. Amidala would have very well thrown something at him for a remark like that. "Within the hour." he replied. Amidala seemed shocked.   
  
"But-" she tried. He held up on hand to silence her.  
  
"Speed in of the essence." he countered. Amidala closed her eyes, but agreed. Obi-Wan bowed, leaving her with her children.  
  
Sabe caught on and left as well. Amidala was left with her twins for the last time in her life. She picked up Leia and cradled the two close to her chest. Tears spilled openly down her face as she thought about them.  
  
"I will never see you again Luke, but by the gods, you WILL meet your sister again." she spoke, a certain virtue entrancing her voice as if she was telling destiny that it owed her one. It did.  
  
Less than an hour later, Obi-Wan came and took Luke from her. The former Nabooan queen could not keep the tears from her eyes as the Jedi took her son away from her.  
  
  
Several days later, Amidala felt her health failing. "Has Senator Organa arrived yet?" she asked Sabe as her friend entered the room.  
  
"Yes. Should I see him in?" Sabe asked. Amidala nodded. She gently held her daughter next to her on the bed.  
  
Moments later a tall man with dark hair and eyes entered the room. He wore the purest white robes of the House of Alderaan and carried himself like a king. In all thoughts, he was the king of Alderaan, though it was a token title now that the planet was a democracy under the Old Republic.  
  
"Hello, Senator Organa. I wish I could meet with you under better circumstances." she said, putting every spare once of energy into her regal tone.  
  
"Any circumstances would do." he answered. "Is that your daughter?" he asked, dropping the usual politician's tactics of dancing around the subject for hours before getting to it.  
  
"Yes, young Leia. She is the reason I wanted to speak with you. I am ailing, as I'm sure you can tell. I need a permanent guardian for her." Amidala stated bluntly. Bail seemed a little surprised, but as the infant waved her tiny fists at him, he agreed.  
  
"It would be my pleasure, though I'll admit. I didn't plan on bringing a daughter home as a souvenier." he laughed. Amidala smiled at her friend. "I am sorry to do this to you, but I must leave soon." She nodded. She gently hugged Leia to her, kissing the infants forehead.  
  
"Just protect her. That's all I ask." she spoke as Bail took the infant from her arms.  
  
"I can assure you, milady, she will be treated like one of my own." Bail Organa assured. And with a shallow bow and the swish of his white cloak, they were gone.   
  
Amidala couldn't stop the flood of tears now. They were gone, both of them. She was alone in her heart.  
  
She hoped that someday the two would meet again. And with that hope went the hope that they would remember her someday.  
  
More tears poured from her eyes as she sobbed. The twins were dead to her, and she knew this.   
  
  
Just my take on the whole scenario around Luke and Leia's birth. This just came to me... Review! 


End file.
